A Roman Apology
by I am that Writer
Summary: [Jason's point of view.] Just after the demigods have landed the Argo II at the Roman Camp, before the feast, Reyna called Jason into her office to talk. Everyone says Jason was a jerk for not apologizing to Reyna, but I like to think he did. One shot.


_**– A Roman Apology –**_

* * *

**Jason sat uncomfortably in front of Reyna,** on a chair in the _Principia_. Her sharp gaze pierced him, making him feel really self-conscious, and also wonder why she'd brought him here. Jason supposed the reason was to talk. Reyna wanted him to bring her up-to-date on what he'd been through since he'd disappeared from Camp Jupiter. But if Jason was expected to tell her _all_ that had happened to him, then he thought he'd better start right now. The Romans were preparing a feast for him and the demigods from Camp Half-Blood soon, and Jason didn't want to be late. Also, though he wouldn't admit it, Jason was reluctant to be alone with Reyna for long.

He waited for Reyna to speak. Her dogs, Argentum and Aurum, sat by her sides, glaring at him. Jason felt saddened by this. He remembered the days when Aurum would come lick his hand happily whenever Jason approached.

"So . . . Jason," Reyna finally said. "I suppose you can fill me in a bit on what has happened to you all these months?"

Jason swallowed. He nodded nervously, then began to tell Reyna about how he'd appeared on a bus with Piper and Leo, how he'd been taken to Camp Half-Blood, and about his quest with Piper and Leo.

"And after that?" Reyna prodded.

"Um, I just . . . hung out at Camp, while Leo built the _Argo II_. Then we came back here." He twiddled his fingers nervously in his lap.

Reyna suddenly stood. She clasped her hands behind her back. "Are you happy to be _back here_, Jason?" she asked.

"Yes," Jason answered honestly. "I'm excited to see all my old friends and New Rome, and the over all whole Camp Jupiter."

Reyna nodded her head in acknowledgment. "I've been wondering, Jason . . . You probably know Percy Jackson has claimed the role of praetor. Would you like your job back? I'm sure I could work it out . . ."

"No," Jason decided instantly.

Reyna blinked. "What? You . . . you _don't_ want your job as praetor back? Your old role, with . . . with me?"

Her dogs began growling.

"I'm sorry, Reyna." Jason took a deep. "But I've got a girlfriend now, Piper. And she means more to me than anything. If we survive our quest, then I'll have to decide at which camp to stay . . . but I know I'll be with Piper.

"I'm sorry," he added hastily, as Reyna stormed around him. "But I can't leave her. And it wouldn't be right, me being an old praetor with you like before . . ."

"Before, Jason," Reyna said bitterly, "was _perfect_." A low growl emitted from her throat, and she raked her fingers through her hair. Jason was sure he could hear her cursing the gods under her breath. She turned and Jason saw stinging tears in her eyes. "I though you thought more of me than that. More than just a . . . colleague. I thought you _wanted_ to be a praetor, Jason, to be with _me_!"

Argentum and Aurum sat like silver and gold statues by Reyna's chair, aside from their red eyes blinking.

"Maybe I did before, Reyna," Jason replied slowly. "But I have Piper now. And . . . I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I'm causing you any hurt. But what would you expect me to do? What would you do in my place? Not go back as a praetor with your old colleague, surely."

Reyna had a hand on the wall, taking deep breaths as though to calm herself. Jason waited patiently for her answer.

"I suppose I . . . understand your position, Jason. And I imagine I would do the same in your place," Reyna admitted slowly. She lifted her chin and looked him in the eye, pausing. "But you do not know how much hurt you've caused me. I was _excited_ about your return."

She was about to stomp out of the _Principia_ when Jason caught her hand. "Reyna, please, don't be mad at me!" he begged. "I really am truly sorry. I hope you can accept my apology. But do we have to resent each other now? Can't you respect my choices, and we still be friends?"

Reyna wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were on the floor. Jason let her hand drop to her side.

"You said before was 'perfect,'" he went on. "Well, we really weren't more than friends, those months ago. I remember precious moments of friendship we shared. Why ruin our friendship just because I got a girlfriend? I can still be friends with you, can't I? Reyna?"

Finally she looked up. "I suppose I can . . . respect your choices, Jason. And I will accept your apology, like a true Roman leader. I wish you all the happiness with Piper McLean. But do not expect me to befriend her. As for you, I suppose . . ." Reyna hesitated. Suddenly she gave a tiny, timid smiled. "Yes, we will remain friends. Good friends, like when we first met, before any of this became complicated." Now Jason could see a bit of her teeth as the corners of her lips lifted more. "And I, too, remember 'precious moments of friendship' we shared. I would not spoil those memories for the world."

She opened the door to the _Principia_ and gestured for him to step out first. "Now, shall we go to the feast? The others will surely be waiting."

Jason's face broke into a grin. He nodded, and stepped out of the _Principia_, his old—but somehow new—friend following after him.


End file.
